


Well Played

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2013 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Well Played

Harry hadn't meant to snoop, not really. He was looking in Draco's desk but only because he wanted to know whether his meeting tomorrow was in the morning or the afternoon so he could plan accordingly. He was torn between wanting a sensual lie in and enjoying a mid-afternoon tryst. 

That he found, quite by chance, a black leather journal in the lower left-hand drawer was an accident, though he supposed his decision to open it wasn't. 

Apparently he hadn't grown out of his overly curious phase.

Flipping it open, Harry's jaw dropped. He knew Draco was uninhibited in the bedroom but the journal was _filled_ with fantasies. 

Harry was fully hard by the end of the third page. By the sixth, his hand was in his trousers. And by the tenth he was coming in his pants like a schoolboy. 

He cleaned the mess and then gently replaced the journal where he found it then hurried out of Draco's office. 

There was a sex shop in Knockturn Alley he had to get to before it closed for the night.

~*~

Draco waved his wand over his journal and smirked when he saw Harry's fingerprints glowing gold on the cover.

_Finally._


End file.
